Define Insaity
by kikudog6
Summary: They say she's dead, but he doesn't think so, not really.


They say she's dead, but he doesn't think so, not really.

Define Insanity

They sit at lunch. The air is strained, but he fails to notice, feeling at ease. The others glance nervously at him, picking like birds at their food. He simply smiles.

"I'm dead." Jade declares earnestly, not able to take the tension and pitiful glances anymore.

"Babe, you gotta stop saying that, it's like you don't love me anymore." Beck's voice is dazed, as if in a dream. The others say a nightmare though.

"Beck-" Andre starts, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder, but he shrugs it off.

"C'mon Babe, let's get some coffee." He disregards everyone's protests, and stands up. Jade merely glares at him, and stays seated.

As he waits in line for coffee, he glances and sees her right behind him. Just like always.

...

"And the leading role goes to Tori!" Sikowitz exclaims with a grin (He likes smiling when he's sad.)

Tori squirms uncomfortably, knowing what no one will say out loud. But right now, he's feeling like no one, so he speaks up.

"What? I thought Jade had that role! You can't just take it away from her!" He bellows, toppling his seat in the process.

"I'm dead." She deadpans.

The class stills into a silence, no one knowing what to do. Beck looks helplessly at his girlfriend, and then at Tori, "Come on, you can't actually take this role from her, right?" He questions incredulously.

The youngest Vega answers in silence, and merely stands helplessly at him. Finally she musters up feeble apologies.

However he interrupts again, though he's not really sure why, (oh right, because he doesn't like the truth all that much) "Whatever." And with that he storms out of the room, and just stands in the hallway for a second. He then remembers he left Jade in there, and without another thought he calmly walks in again, forgetting the previous five minutes.

Hmm, seems he's crazy. Oh well.

...

They say he can't go back to school. Apparently he was disturbing the learning the atmosphere of the school or something. He doesn't mind.

His parents mutter behind his back, staring at him with anxious eyes. They banned him from the R.V, but word on the street is that he still hangs out there; with is girlfriend of course. (But wait, isn't she de- nah that's just a rumor)

Now, he sits together with Jade on the couch watching the television. Today they (he) just happen to be watching the news.

An anchor woman appears, doing a follow-up. "Last Friday a teenage girl was said to have been caught in a hit-run. She was reported to have died instantly from impact. The police have recently found the offender, and has been identified as Ray Philips."

Beck pays no mind, and changes the channel to a cliché sit-com.

It's much easier that way.

...

Beck's parents stand outside his door, muttering yet again. Finally his dad opens the door reluctantly, "Beck?" He asks uncertainly, "Son?" He repeats when there's no reply.

Instead their son lies down, staring at a book that he just happens not to be reading.

"Beck, Jade's funeral is-"

"Stop." The youngest Oliver interrupts his mom (it's becoming a bit of a habit)

"Beck she's-"

"Stop! Okay stop, I'm tired of everyone trying to bullshit me!" He roars, standing up in an anger he can't really explain.

Tears prick at his mother's eyes, already brimming over.

"Look, are you trying to say I'm crazy, that I've just been imagining it all?" He snaps.

They want to say yes, because after all, he is insane. But instead they stay silent, taking the easy way out.

As seconds go without a reply, Beck sighs angrily and pushes pass his parents.

Isn't anger and denial a step in the grieving process? Oh wait, but she's not dead, so...

He stands in his driveway, and she awaits at the end of it.

"Hey Babe." He walks over to her tiredly, and she scowls at him.

"I'm dead." Is all that leaves her lips.

So used the response he ignores it and continues, "Wanna go for a walk."

She shakes her head 'no' and follows.

...

The funeral comes and goes, but she stays at his side, because why would she ever leave him?

He's learned not to touch her, or else he starts crying, but he's not all that sure why. But he doesn't mind that much, she's here right?

Well sort of, but he's always been good at pretending, so it's whatever.

His friends try to bring him back, yet he doesn't remember going anywhere.

Finally he's sent to a mental hospital, though she's allowed to come too and he just goes along with it. Words like 'extensive treatment' and then 'lost cause' blur through his world.

And so he keeps living his life with his girlfriend until the very end, (now married actually, since he likes pushing the boundaries of sanity), because that's what love's all about

They all try to say she's dead, but he doesn't think so, not really.

**Not even sure where this came from...It's kinda sloppy but it randomly popped in my head and kaboom! Here's a weird story! Hope you liked it! Review please!**


End file.
